¿Quién Vive en esa Habitación?
by ChiicasPesadaas
Summary: One.Shot. ¿Qué sucede cúando estas demasiado tiempo encerrada en una habitación, víctima de la tristeza y el dolor, víctima de saber que él puede llegar en cualquier segundo y maltratarte otra vez?


Debo decirlo, pero ya lo saben: nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de la autora J. K Rowling.

Hola! Espero que esten bien. Esta Historia se me ocurrió no se cómo, en realidad, empecé con una idea, y terminé con otra que me pareció más interesante. Es un solo capítulo, y Con mucha drama. Creo que me excedí mucho con eso:p pero bueno, a mi me gusta escribirla... y se que a algunos lectores les gusta.

Ojalá les guste este One Shot. Y en lo posible mandenme Reviews, para ver que tal les pareció. Un beso a los que pasaron. Saludos :).

Daii

**¿Quién vive en esa habitación?**

Sollozos. Voces. Cantos. Dolor. Lagrimas.

Si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien dormir, elegiría la tranquilidad para que cuando esas diabólicas pesadillas aparezcan… la tranquilidad las desafíe y acabe con ellas.

Si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien hablar, elegiría a la felicidad… porque así podría hablar de cosas preciosas, de cosas hermosas, cosas que me harían tanto bien que no pararía de sonreír.

Si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien comer, elegiría a la sabrosura,… de esta forma todo aquello que devore sería exquisitez en mi lengua, que con la pequeña y diminuta gota de saliva pueda deshacerse…

Si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien reír, elegiría a la diversión… de modo que no tendría que reírme por cosas que no me causen gracia alguna, sino por cosas que me estrujen tanto el estómago de la risa que apenas pueda moverme.

Si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien morir, elegiría a la paz… porque así me quedaría tranquila de que me muera calmada, sin preocupaciones, flotando en nubes de cuidado y elegancia, para jamás volver a sufrir… para jamás volver a pensar o razonar, tan solo y únicamente volar con los ojos cerrados y ver pasar sonrisas ante mí, sentir caricias inexistentes y sobrellevar los años tranquilamente.

_Un elefante,… se columpiaba, sobre la Tela de una araña,… como veía que resistía, fueron a llamar a otro elefante,… Dos elefantes…_

El piso se esta demoliendo, se mueve constantemente ante mí… me muestra la indecencia del terremoto y la brutalidad de las personas,… Esa Luz en el techo se mueve para que yo me asuste, pero en realidad no me asusto, yo se que quiere que me asuste, entonces, por eso, no llego a asustarme.

Me río, que risa…. No me asusto. Puedo ser valiente, puedo ser algo más que una fría carne en descomposición.

Cuanta sangre se puede presenciar en esa habitación, cuánta injusticia, cuanto odio… cuando soledad… Díos mío, soledad, ya es demasiada. En ese cuarto de finas paredes y de gruesos barrotes, ya uno deja de vivir. Ya uno deja de sonreír, ya uno deja de ser uno mismo.

Desde el momento que entre en este maldito cuarto ya dejé de ser yo misma, para ahogarme de a poco en un hondo hueco lleno de frialdad y oscuridad, mientras yo más caía ninguna mano se atrevía a tomar la mía, _… ninguna mano…_

_Tres elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña,… como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante,… cuatro elefantes,…_

Toces de diferentes sonidos. Arcadas de diferentes sabores. Vómitos con olor a perfume. Rosas con escarabajos en sus pétalos.

Si ahora mismo el señor oscuro me ofrecería la libertad a cambio de ser un esclavo suyo, lo haría…. Lo haría, lo haría… _LO HARÍA…_

Porque todavía no soporto tener que respirar el aire de este cuarto, tener que respirar polvo que se escurre entre mi nariz,… polvo maldito, y sucio polvo….

Porque todavía me siento una alimaña y no me avergonzaría tener que ser más alimaña sirviendo al Innombrable; asesinando personas, cometiendo la crueldad y sembrando más maldad.

Porque cada día más que pasa, extraño más la luz del día, la libertad, el viento correr por mi piel, el aire puro pellizcarme la garganta, y el agua sagrada recorrerme el cuerpo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí agua en mi cuerpo?... ya lo he olvidado…

Porque no soy nada, soy un pedazo de mujer en descomposición, un pedazo de deshecho,… apenas mujer, apenas algo, ya nada de orgullo… ya nada de humana…

_Cinco elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña,… como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante… Seis elefantes…_

Ya había dejado de llorar. Al principio lo hacía, mucho, tanto… Oh, Dios, como derramaba tantas lágrimas. Pero, al parecer… tanto había llorado que ahora las lágrimas se habían acabado.

¿Cuánto hacía que estaba allí? Yo diría que bastante, sin embargo bastante no era nada comparado con todo el tiempo que había sufrido allí. La última vez que presencié el sol,… ya ni me acordaba,… apenas recordaba que era el sol… que era… eso tan glorioso, que uno jamás aprecia en cuanto está en frente suyo… pero anhela cuando lleva años sin verlo…

Yo,…. ¿Cómo era mi nombre?, Creí que empezaba con H, y que terminaba con E… pero apenas lo recordaba y no quería pensar… ya no más… ya no más planes para escapar, ya no más ideas, ya no más razonamiento.

Ese pequeño tesoro que nunca había olvidado, y se llamaba: _Inteligencia. _Ahora ya no existía,.. Ya se hizo cenizas en mi cerebro a punto de morir… ya nada de eso me quedaba, había perdido todo.

_Siete elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña… como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante… Ocho elefantes…_

La puerta de ese cuarto se abrió con un chirrido que yo odiaba demasiado; ese horrible sonido, esa indecente melodía…

Y ese sonido luego acabó para anunciar con estruendo que la puerta se hallaba cerrada, como siempre ocurría…

¿Porqué estaba yo aquí? En este pozo a punto de derrumbarse, en este lugar tan lleno de frialdad y tan poco de júbilo. Yo no podía ser feliz como alguna vez creía recordar, no podía vivir mi vida, había dejado de ser alguien… para convertirme en algo mucho menos que una cosa, no tenía moral, ni orgullo, ni…. alma. Demasiada hipocresía, horror, falta de sonrisas, falta de llanto, y de emoción.

El culpable de todo era:… _el…_

Ahí recostada en el frío suelo cubierto de polvo y enormes insectos tanto muertos como vivos, yo me encontraba mirando el techo sin parpadear. Había aprendido sin quererlo a hacer eso con los años,… mis ojos ya no precisaban de humectación siquiera,… era una basura carente de necesidades.

- Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo has estado?-

Su Voz… era el sonido mas insensible, nefasto, despreciable y odioso que siempre oía y había oído en mi corta vida. Siempre solía llamarme princesa¿Acaso era cierto? Por supuesto que no… era tan solo un lindo piropo para empezar que jamás dejaba de utilizar.

_Nueve Elefantes se Columpiaba Sobre la Tela de una Araña,..._

No le contesté a su pregunta. Nunca lo había hecho. Quizás… al principio, porque creía que si le decía que estaba triste tendría piedad de mí. Pero esas veces, solo se había reído con burla.

- Veo que media ausente,… media triste,… media angustiada… Bueno, Princesa, te traigo algo que te va a sentir mejor- dijo él con arrogancia y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Lo odiaba con toda mi alma, lo despreciaba, le escupí la cara un par de veces porque deseaba hacerlo con lo poco de alma que me quedaba, pero su respuesta fue de golpes… y más golpes…

Como odiaba esos golpes,… pero más odiaba cuando hacía otras cosas,… cuando hacía eso, que era la razón por la cuál yo estaba en ese pequeño cuarto… ese precipitado pozo… pensarlo me daba asco.

- Acércate, Hermione-

No me moví. No iba a hacerlo, no esta vez. Siempre le había tenido miedo, pero esta vez me sentía más fuerte… no sentía temor.

- He dicho que te acerques…- la voz de él era más dura, y autoritaria. Sabía que se estaba enojando, lo conocía.

Como no le obedecí, fue en busca de mí y me levantó del piso de un tirón. Me había hecho daño al hacerme eso.

Entonces tragué saliva, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte como pasaba cada vez que él se acercaba… no supe porque… pero lloré, hacía tanto que no lo hacía… hacía mucho…

Rabia. Dolor. Años de ahogo. Años… de desconsuelo.

- Ya no llores, maldita puta.- Insultó heladamente él, que me mantenía agarrada por los brazos- ¿Desde cuándo lloras, maldita?

Su maltrato causó más sollozo en mí. Lo que más me molestaba era la bronca que llevaba contenida por años.

Inmoralidad. Falta de amor. Nada de cariño. Amargura. Acongojo.

- _No quiero…_ _Por favor, no me hagas daño- _supliqué yo entre sollozos agudos. Mi voz era muy queda y quebrada puesto que jamás hablaba mucho.

- Hermione… Princesa… Sabes que yo no te hago daño, solo te cojo, y después me voy. Y tú tienes tiempo para ti solita¿Eh?. Hay mucho que hacer en esta habitación, Podrías limpiarla cuando yo no estoy…-se burló él con maldad.

Lo miré fulminante con las lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas. Lo odiaba como nunca. Me consumía el odio, me rondaba por el cuerpo, me llenaba hasta la cabeza,… LO ODIABA.

_- Te aborrezco_- articulé.

- Lo que tú digas, no me importa, puta.- me sujetó de la cintura y me estampó contra la pared más próxima, el golpe en la espalda me mareó un poco.

Grité desgarradamente, e intenté quitarlo de mi cuerpo. Hice muchos esfuerzos, pero mis débiles brazos no podían hacer nada, mi fuerza era muy pobre comparada con la de él.

- ¡Suéltame, Ronald!- grité en un desesperado intento. Pero no me hizo caso.

Él acercó sus labios a los míos, intenté de mil modos evitarlo, pero me sujetó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Me quejé empujándolo con toda la fuerza que pude, pero no resultó.

- ¡Ya quédate quieta!- protestó medio impaciente.

Me manoseó con mucha violencia. Quise gritar pero nada salió de mi boca. Quería morirme ahí mismo, quería dejar de sufrir,… dejar de vivir lo que vivía (si es que de vida se trataba).

Odiaba mi cuerpo por tener que ser tocado por el de él, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba todo, pero lo que más odiaba era ÉL. Todo aquello que provocó, todo eso en que se había convertido… eso que antes él no era, lo despreciaba y aborrecía.

Apreté los dientes con furia, y con una matada lo aparté de mí provocando que se desplomara en el suelo. Respiré agitadamente presa del pánico, y descubrí que podía escapar si me lo proponía.

Corrí hasta la puerta, hice todo lo posible por hacer que se abra pero era imposible: estaba cerrada con llave.

Ronald estaba medio aturdido en el suelo, aún estaba conciente porque se quejaba del dolor en la cabeza con palabras y quejidos.

Supuse que la llave estaría en su bolsillo, así que me apresuré a quitársela con un temor que jamás había sentido. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y toqué algo frío; se trataba de la llave.

Aún con el corazón saltándome en el pecho a un ritmo acelerado, me levanté para usar la llave. Al pararme, sentí que una mano agarraba mi tobillo; bajé la vista con ojos más que asustados y me topé con un Ronald cuyo rostro sucumbía en furia, sus ojos eran delirantes y su piel roja de ira.

Quise soltarme y lo hice, no me quedaba tiempo para poder salir. Ronald se había parado ya, y venía detrás de mí. Quería matarme, yo lo sabía…su mirada me lo decía.

Hice lo primero que mi cuerpo me dijo que hiciera: tomé ese oxidado caño que estaba arrojado a un lado del suelo, y cuando lo vi venir a Ronald… le di con todas mis fuerzas en su cara.

Su rostro giró 360 grados, con los ojos en blanco y arrojando un chorro de saliva por la boca, debido al enorme impacto. Se quedó parado tres segundos con los ojos en blanco, y chorreando sangre de su boca. Su expresión me aterró, me dejó consumida en mis pensamientos… lo odiaba,… lo quería ver MUERTO.

Sujeté el caño fuertemente entre mis manos, para otra vez rajarle la cara a ese despreciable ser tres veces seguidas… un chorro de sangre me salpicó el cuerpo, y grité presa de la impresión y el espantajo.

El rostro de Ronald… ahora todo desfigurado, y lleno de sangre… consumido en carne roja y viva. No tenía expresión. Muerto…. Muerto…

Pero aún así lleno de ira, lleno de desamor… con toda esa cosa tan asquerosa que hace que cualquiera lo odia, especialmente yo.

No le tenía lástima, no me importaba verlo inundado en sangre… verlo perdiendo la vida.

Él se cayó de bruces al suelo y quedó allí tendido, con un ojo en blanco y el otro se le hacía salido puesto que allí no estaba… solo alcanzaba a verle la sangre que llenaba ese orificio, venas azules se le asomaban por el cuello, la boca torcida y demolida por los impactos… dientes rotos, muchos de ellos sueltos en el piso… aún esa roja sangre… que brotaba de su cuerpo como irónicas margaritas, iba inundando el cuarto.

Seguí golpeándolo… un golpe en el estómago, otro que le sacudió el cuello, uno mucho más potente que impactó en su pecho… y finalmente, comencé a clavarle el caño en distintas partes del cuerpo…

Cada clavada era cada dolor que yo había sentido, cada lágrima, cada pena, cada violación… cada porquería, todo lo malo, nada de bueno, el terror, horror, soledad, y odio.

_Diez Elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la Tela de una Araña..._

…………………………………………………………………

- ¿Qué dice ella?- le preguntóuno de los oficiales a Harry.

- Dice que la Violaba, y que atentaba siempre contra su vida. Esta muy… traumada, no deja de llorar, y temblar…

- ¿Era cómo ella dice?¿La trataba mal?

- No. Se llevaban de maravilla. Los venía a visitar todos los días, si no venía yo, venía mi esposa Ginny, y siempre se los veía enamorados. Contentos, ella era feliz. Incluso, se casó por voluntad propia, ella lo amaba… Lo juro. Conozco a ambos desde el colegio.

-¿Y jamás tuvo ningún trauma ella?

-Eh… quizá, perdió dos bebés que justamente tuvo con Ron. A lo mejor eso… la dejó entristecida. Y causó mucho dolor en ella…

- Análisis que se le hicieron demuestran que tiene esquizofrenia aguda, y graves problemas de Paranoia.

- Me parece lógico. Últimamente,… se veía algo,… estresada, con Ginny creímos que producto de las dos pérdidas que tuvo. Pero ahora veo, que había algo más…Ella dice que dormía en un cuarto lleno de mugre y en malas condiciones… ¿Es cierto?

- No, en absoluto- terció el policía.- En la casa jamás se encontró algo en mal estado, estaba todo bien. Incluso… en el lugar del crimen (donde ella dice que era un cuarto en condiciones inhumanas) en realidad era un hermoso dormitorio, con elegancia… todo es producto de la enfermedad…

- Es una pena. Era tan inteligente, no sabe como… pero yo me ocuparé de llevarla a algún lugar donde la hospitalicen.

- Sería bueno que nos encarguemos nosotros de eso. Además, tenemos que seguir analizándola… y además, investigar más pistas… Después de todo; clavarle 110 cañazos a una persona, créame, no es algo normal.

-Lo entiendo. Lamento mucho todo. Un gusto, Señor- saludó cordialmente Harry.

- Lo mismo, Señor Potter. No mantendremos en contacto…

- Que así sea.

**FIN**


End file.
